Hide and Seek
by Dramawriter
Summary: When a killer is out for cops, Faith and Bosco go undercover at the request of the FBI to stop the murders.
1. A Proposal

**  
Hide and Seek  
Dramawriter**  


  


This is my first _Third Watch_ fanfic, but it isn't my first fanfic. Please be kind in the reviews. Thanks.  


  


_Hide and Seek has always been know to be a child's game ...  
but adults have been known to play it best ... _  


  
"Oh Come on Bosco, you're telling me that if some gorgeous woman walked up to you while you were walking down the street and told you that she would marry you, support you and it would be an open marriage. You would turn her down?" Faith asked Bosco after helping immigration bust a couple that had married only to keep her in the country since her work visa had expired.   
  
"No, I wouldn't and that seems to surprise you. You know how I feel about marriage ..." Bosco paused for a moment looking over at her, " It should only be entered into for love, no false pretenses. I've seen bad marriages Faith and I never want to be in one. I want to marry a woman who I love and who loves me, and we would actually get along and not just for the sake of kids we might have." The last part stung Faith, she knew he was referring to her marriage to Fred. They fought every time they spoke, even if voices weren't raised all of the time; for Faith and Fred fighting had become a way of communication for them. Bosco knew it and he had tried to persuade her to leave him but she couldn't or wouldn't he could only guess that she couldn't tear the kids away from their father. Fred loved his kids and they loved him but the question was did Faith still love Fred.  
  
"That was a cheap shot Bosco, my marriage works just fine."   
  
"For who? Fred? Because its certainly doesn't for you." Faith intended to come back with a response but then a dispatchers voice began to squawk over the radio.  
  
"5-5-David come in."  
  
"This is 5-5-David"  
  
"5-5-David, the lieutenant requests your presence at the station immediately. Both you and Boscorelli"  
  
"5-5-David Responding." Faith threw the mic back down on to the seat not bothering to place it back on the radio hook, she refused to look over at Bosco. The both of them felt the tension between them as Bosco took them back to the house. She knew Bosco cared about her and wanted the best for her, but at times she didn't know what to think. They didn't speak again until they reached the station, as they were heading into the building.  
  
"What do you think the Lieutenant wants?" Bosco broke the silence first. Faith's head shot over to him, as if it were the first time she had ever heard his voice and it cut her like a knife.  
  
"How should I know." She snapped at him but immediately regretted it, "I'm sorry, Bos ... I shouldn't have snapped at you." She stopped him in the middle of the hallway,   
  
"How about we just forget about everything that was said and move on. We both know how my marriage is and us fighting over it won't help at all. It's something Fred and I have to deal with. Alright?" Bosco nodded his head in agreement, "Now come on, we have somewhere to be." She smiled at him then looped her arm around his and pulled him toward the Lieutenant's office. They knocked on the door.  
  
"Come In," The door opened and in stepped Faith and Bosco, "Yokas, Boscorelli come in" Faith noticed two men in suits sitting across from the lieutenant, beside them there were two vacant chairs waiting for them. The lieutenant invited them to take a seat.  
  
"Please, take a seat we'll be here for a while. Officer Faith Yokas, Officer Maurice   
Boscorelli this is Special Agent David West and Special Agent Michael Tagliari with the FBI. They've come to ask our help in two double-murder cases ... the murders of cops and their wives." The lieutenant reluctantly added.  
  
"How can we help? You're the FBI, we're street cops. Surely you have enough man power to solve the case." Bosco noted.  
  
"We do, but we want this to be authentic as possible and so we want you two go undercover posing as newly married couple on their honey moon at the White Sands resort and hotel just north of St. Petersburg, Florida."  
  
"Florida?" Faith asked in disbelief, what the hell did some people in Florida have to do with them.  
  
"Both couples were killed there, newly weds on their honey moon, the husband was a cop and the wife was to be a homemaker. They just never made it back to their home." Agent West spoke up continuing on with the details of the case, "The first couple, Sean and Taylor Bennett two months ago went to the hotel and never came back. Their plans were to be there a week, but never made it past the second night, each stabbed thirteen times. Sean was an FBI agent working with the New York City field office, that is how we initially got involved in the case. The second couple, Eric and Theresa Montrose, same MO with a few changes. Eric and Theresa never made it past the third night, and he was a New York City detective." Bosco interrupted.  
  
"And you think the next victim will be a New York City Street cop." Bosco clued in.  
  
"This psycho has a thing for killing cops and according to out profiler the killer is moving down the line of succession and the next killing will be on the fourth night of the honey moon. We only have a small window of opportunity, now we want the two of you to be a young couple in love on their honey moon, from the moment you step into the airport to go to Florida you are married and will act that way until we catch the guy. First, we want to know do either of you have a problem with that? Officer Yokas we know you're married so that question mainly falls to you. We don't know how far this will have to go to make it believable to catch this guy. And second, will you even agree to help us?" The two agents looked at them, Faith and Bosco looked at each other, their eyes locked. Would they be able to do this? **  
  
  
  
**


	2. The Decision

  
  
Faith and Bosco were unsure how to answer his question. If no, they could face the possibility of delayed promotions or no promotions at all. It was well known that turning down an undercover assignment sent a message that you were unprepared for any future responsibility beyond your current rank. It may not have been in a rule book somewhere but everyone knew it. But for Faith the opposite side of the same coin had different consequences, and a different set of rules. If yes, she and Bosco would have to convince everyone around them that they were in love and married and the last time she checked that required being close. Holding one another, kissing ... making love or pretending to do so in their case, being so close you never could tell where one lover began and where the other ended. The thought shook Faith to the core, she had never cheated on Fred but this really didn't constitute as cheating, did it? It would all be pretend, work, a chance to get a promotion, and eventually her gold shield, as well as a chance to get herself off of the street to be there for her kids in 5 years.  
  
Faith looked over at Bosco, his face full of expression yet his mind was miles away. He spoke a thousand words with no voice and so she could only assume what he was thinking. The three other men sat patiently as they made up their minds as to what their answers would be ... what their futures would hold. Faith looked down at her wedding band, twisting it, playing with it. Trying to figure out what it really meant to her. She came up with only more questions to be answered, and therefore her answer would be a leap of faith, a risk, like everything else in her life. Faith was startled when Bosco began to speak.  
  
"Are you sure this maniac won't harm us, we're putting our lives on the line here. Faith has two kids, what's going to happen to them when their daddy has to tell them that their mommy won't be coming home?" Faith looked over at him, she knew Bosco cared about her but this was ... something else. She wasn't quite sure what.  
  
"Bosco ..." She wanted to tell him not to worry about her, that she could take care of herself when Agent West stopped her.  
  
"You're right officer Boscorelli, we can't guarantee that you'll come back alive, or without a few scar's to show but what I can promise you is that we'll do everything with in our power to stop anything from happening. It's always part of the risk of being a cop, it's a twenty-four hour job, 7 days a week for the rest of our lives, and nothing can change that."   
  
"Part of the risk?!" a yelling match began between the two of them, they stood up closing the space within a few feet between them. As if preparing to fight like a pair of bulls over a female. Faith couldn't handle it anymore she stood between them pushing Bosco out the door and into the hallway, shutting the door behind her.   
  
"Bosco, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He looked at her dumbfounded.  
  
"What are you talking about, I don't want you to get hurt." Faith looked around at the other officers staring at them, she pulled him into an empty room.   
  
"I don't need you to protect me, Bosco. I can make my own decisions, I love my kids and I want to be there for them for as long as possible. But this, it gives me so many opportunities to make their lives better."  
  
"What opportunities, Faith? A promotion that possibly might come in a few years, we all know that if you don't do this it could go against you. But, Faith-" She clamped her hand over his mouth to shut him up.   
  
"Bosco, Why are you doing this? And don't tell me it's for my kids, I know you care but that's not it." He was about to dish her even more b.s. when she looked him in the eye.   
  
"Faith, I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt. We don't know what could happen," '... I don't know if I could control myself.' Bosco told himself in his head, but he could never tell her that. "Fine! let's do this, its your choice ... your risk as Agent West put it." Bosco relented only because he could never reveal his true feelings and thoughts to her, not as long as she was married to Fred. He walked out of the room leaving Faith stunned in his wake. She didn't understand he fought so hard to keep her off this case and suddenly he gives up. Going back into the lieutenant's office, Bosco sat in front of them quiet looking guilty as sin. He was hiding something she decided, he wasn't one to back off of things unless it suited him.  
  
"Have you two made a decision yet?" Agent Tagliari asked the ultimate question, "Officer Yokas?"   
  
Faith's head shot up, it was as though she were back in grade school and the teacher called on her and she really didn't know the answer. She was silent for several minutes thinking still, but this time it was the point of no return.  
  
"Alright, I'll do it but if I don't return alive, anything I receive from this should go to my kids in a fund. Don't give it to my husband, he's not that great with money ... or anything else for that matter." Faith looked down in half embarrassment.   
  
"Officer Boscorelli?"   
  
"Yeah," His answer was whispered, not bothering to say anything else. He had already set it up that everything he owned went to his mother and Faith and/or her children.  
  
"Alright, We'll contact you tomorrow with the details, get the necessary paper work. For now we want the two of you to take the rest of the day off and go home and prepare your families for your absence." Both nodded their heads, getting up to leave when Officer Tagliari spoke up stopping them at the door.  
  
"Thank You for your service, Officers. We're indebted to you." Faith gave them an unsure look with a smile, and they both simply walked out. Heading to the locker room to change back into their clothes, and eventually home.  
  
  
I'm sorry for not having this sooner and that it's not much, but I haven't had any time at all to work on this. Also I have some bad news, tomorrow I'm going back home and my parents told me the computer isn't working right now but I'll will get the rest of the story to you all as soon as possible. It could take a while. I'm very sorry. Thanks.


	3. Six Thirty

*AN: I seriously apologize for not updating for 2 years! I lost nearly all interest in this story but I was inspired by several people asking me to update. I'm not sure when chapter 4 will be up it might be a few more months. My life is completely hectic and has been for months, I've moved two times in the past 5 months and I'm moving again to Alaska for 3 years so I'll need time to settle in there. I hope you enjoy this chapter.*  
  
Turning the key in the door at six-thirty that evening, panic struck Faith with intensity beginning to wonder what the hell she was thinking when she agreed to go undercover with Bosco. It was completely insane, she and Bosco were hardly qualified - they were just beat cops. She didn't understand why the FBI couldn't have used their own people and why it so damn important that it be authentic as possible. The questions went flying through her head, but what worried her more than anything was Fred's reaction to the news that she had to go away for nearly a week and pretend to be Bosco's wife. She could hear the fight already and she hated the fact that she was already preparing herself for it. She just wished that for once he would be supportive and not complain or tell her to quit her job. He knew that would never happen, being a cop is who she was, not only what she did.  
  
Walking into the living room she was immediately pissed seeing a large mess that was undoubtedly made by Fred rather than her children. Sitting down on the couch she looked around disgusted but decided she wouldn't make a fuss over it. It seemed inconsequential to what she was about to spring on him - yell at him for making a mess and then tell him she was going to go pretend to be someone else's wife. Yeah, that would work so well. Getting up she started to pick up the mess when the door opened and in came Fred with Emily and Charlie. Charlie in a dirty soccer uniform and disappointed look on his face, but seeing Faith put a big smile on his face.  
  
"Mom! What are you doing here?" He raced over and hugged her waist, "Don't you have to work?"  
  
"I went to work but they sent me home so I can spend some time with you and Em and Daddy. But right now I really need to talk to your dad, alone first. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Charlie and Emily left the living room going into the bedroom shutting the door.  
  
"Faith, what's wrong? They just don't send you home to spend time with your family."  
  
"You're right ... let's sit down."  
  
"I don't wanna sit down, Faith. Tell me."  
  
"Bosco and I were called into the lieutenant's office this afternoon and we were told that we would be going undercover for the FBI for a week in Florida."  
  
"Florida? That's out of your jurisdiction. Couldn't they have picked someone that's actually down in Florida or one of their own?"  
  
"We'll be working for the FBI, it's a federal case. And no, they can't ... I can't tell you everything, Fred. But there's something else ... I'd rather tell you now than later. Bosco and I just aren't going undercover together ... we're going undercover as a newly married couple on their honeymoon."  
  
"What!? You've got to be kidding me, that little son of a bitch touching you and you are going to let him?"  
  
"I don't want him to, Fred. But . the money that I will be getting for this should well make up for the time I spend away from you and the kids and everything else."  
  
"So, you're a hooker now!"  
  
"I can't believe you said that."  
  
"I'm sorry, Faith, but you have to see how it looks - to me. I hate this Faith, but I guess you don't have a choice."  
  
"I-" Faith stopped trying to save a little peace between them.  
  
"What? You didn't have a choice did you? Did you?" Faith didn't say anything but she looked and felt guilty. "You had a choice!? I can't believe you actually accepted!"  
  
"What was I supposed to do Fred? Turning down an assignment like this could follow me for the rest of my career."  
  
"Career, Faith? You're a cop for god's sake; it's not a career! It's too dangerous, Faith! What did Bosco say?"  
  
"He agrees with you, he thinks it's too dangerous but he knows that if we turn down the assignment it would be career suicide."  
  
"Well of course he does Faith, he wants to get a shot with you."  
  
"Bosco maybe a jerk but he wouldn't try anything - ever."  
  
"Of course he's going to Faith, he's a guy. Where's your head?"  
  
"My head is with my kids and what I have to do for them. And this is what I have to do, I already agreed and told them it wouldn't be a problem."  
  
"Tell them that it is."  
  
"I can't do that. I'm doing this and I don't need your permission, but I would like to have your blessing."  
  
"My blessing? You want my blessing to go sleep with Bosco?!"  
  
"I'm not going to sleep with him, Fred! Please, try to understand!" Faith begged him for even just an ounce of understanding, but seeing the look in his eyes she knew she wasn't going to get it, "Fine! I'm going to take the kids out to dinner and tell them that I'll be gone for a little while. I'll have them back by eight and then I'm out of here."  
  
"No, I don't want you to tell them."  
  
"They're my kids!"  
  
"They're our kids, and I don't want them to know Mommy's going to go screw her partner." Raged filled Faith and before she could stop herself she smacked Fred across the face. She immediately regretted it covering her mouth with her stinging hand in complete shock over her action.  
  
"I'm so sorry," She whispered, taking off to their bedroom going over to the closet pulling a small overnight bag from the top shelf setting it on the bed. Hastily throwing a pair of jeans and a light sweater in the bag accompanied by a bra, panties, and socks. Then moving on to her hairbrush and comb, then on to the bathroom grabbing what she needed. As she came out Fred was standing in the doorway with a smug look on his face, dangling her one and only red lace teddy that she had gotten six months before on her birthday from him. It certainly was a great present . for him.  
  
"Forgetting something?" Faith rolled her eyes suddenly not feeling so sorry for slapping him earlier. Grabbing the teddy from his hand she walked back over to her dresser throwing it back in to the drawer.  
  
"Goodbye, Fred." She told him walking toward the bedroom door her back to him, but then stopped at the doorway turning to him saying sincerely, "I really wish you could understand. I'm just going to tell the kids, it'll be easier if I just go." With that she turned again walking out of the door and stopped at her Emily and Charlie's room to tell them bye and that she would be back. Knocking on the door she turned the handle and walked in, her children each sitting on their own beds. Taking a seat beside Emily on her bed she asked for Charlie to come over and sit beside her.  
  
Faith sighed and looked at each of her children, "Um . I'm going to have to go . away for about a week - but I'll be back. It's just work nothing for you to worry about. But I want you to know that I am going to miss you and that I love you both so much."  
  
"I love you too, Mommy." Charlie said with a tight hug.  
  
"Are we going to be able to call you?" Emily asked, looking up at her.  
  
"No . I'm going to be catching a bad person and I have to pretend to be someone else."  
  
"You mean like . undercover?" Charlie asked trying to understand and Faith nodded her head, "I thought only detectives did that, and you aren't a detective Mommy. That's the way it is on 'Inspector Gadget' he's a detective."  
  
"That's the way it's supposed to be but they wanted Mommy and Bosco this time." Charlie eyes widened at the mention of Bosco's name and smile emerged on his face.  
  
"Ooh! Bosco's going! He'll keep you safe and he's lots of fun."  
  
"Yeah, he will. No doubt about that." She smiled down at her son and then over at Emily. They were such sweet kids, she hated to leave them but this was for them. She only had to hope they would understand. She stood up kissing each of them on top of the head.  
  
"I have to go . I love you guys, I'll be back soon." They jumped up from the bed throwing their arms around her in quick tight hug. They held on to her for what seemed like forever before they finally let go. She walked all of the way out of the front door, not daring to look back. 


End file.
